


Dirty, Dirty Feeling

by Krissy_Kream, milksfavourite



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPS
Genre: Celebrity/Reader fic, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy_Kream/pseuds/Krissy_Kream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milksfavourite/pseuds/milksfavourite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You bump into him at a convention and accidently ask him out. You're a little surprised when he says yes. You're even more surprised with what happens once he gets you alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty, Dirty Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request for a lovely nonnie of Tumblr. We're ashamed at how long it took to get this up. Sorry, nonnie.

Your phone buzzes in your pocket and you fish it out, checking it while you walk. "Jesus Christ." You mutter; she can't wait 5 bloody minutes while you pee? You text a reply, not slowing down while you walk, and though it's never happened before, you crash into someone. A tall, male someone.

"I'm so sorry..." The apology slips out automatically, your arm gripping the guy's to steady yourself. You glance up, and you have to do a double take because you can't believe your eyes.

Sebastian Stan is standing in front of you, apologetic smile on his face. You freeze.   
"I didn't mean to... Shit, I'm sorry." You say.

"It was my fault." He says. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He meets your eyes with a small, apologetic smile and you self-consciously push your hair out of your face.

"Neither was I, to be entirely honest." You cringe a bit, feeling your phone buzz in your back pocket.

He chuckles. "I should be going." He says, and goes to step away from you. You realise your friends will kill you if you let this opportunity go to waste.

"Can I... Can I ask you a question?" You ask.

He looks up at you, his eyes slightly wide with curiosity. "Yes?"

"Are you...available after all this?" You gesture around the convention space with an anxious smile.

"Are you asking me out?" He says with a small grin.

You shake your head. "I was just wondering if we could talk..."

His grin widens as he glances away for a second, thinking to himself. "No, you're definitely asking me out. And I say yes."

Your stunned expression makes him laugh. "Really?"

"Sure, why not?" He says. "You're cute."

"You don't even know. I could be some rabid fan." You say, not exactly trying to dissuade him, but curious at why he's okay with it.

"Well, if you were one of them, I don't think we'd be having such a calm conversation right now. Plus you haven't screamed my name into my face while crying your eyes out so..." He shrugs.

"My pillow's a different story..." You mutter. "Oh." You say louder.

"Give me your number and I'll text you when I'm free." He says, and you wordlessly hand over your phone before remembering what your wallpaper is. You feel your blood drain to your feet, and you're suddenly mortified. He types in his number, appearing to be completely oblivious to your worry, which soon begins to subside when you give him your number. When he hands your phone back, a cheeky smirk appears on his face.

"I'll see you later then." Sebastian turns to leave, and you do the same with a small wave. But then he calls out to you. "And nice wallpaper, by the way!"

You flush scarlet, and flee, glancing over your shoulder, but he's disappeared into the crowd. You hurry back to your friend, eager to tell her what's transpired.

Your friend isn't happy when you almost turn up late to an actor's panel, but her jaw literally drops when you explain what happened to you, and what's going to happen later. You unlock your phone and see it's still on the new contact page. "Sebby :-)". You snort and nudge your friend, showing her. She giggles along with you, but hushes when her actor comes on stage. You don't particularly care for him, but you cheer along with the crowd none the less.

The panel goes by pretty quickly, but before you can even check your phone, your friend drags you over to look at the posters. You get so caught up in the memorabilia and all the cosplayers, you're a bit surprised when your phone buzzes in your pocket.

I’m free now. You read, and you jab your friend in the ribs. She yelps, and whirls around.

"Look." You hiss, brandishing your phone at her.

"Hold it still and I will!" She says grabbing at your wrist.

She reads the text, and then grins at you. "Well, go on then. Tell me all about it tomorrow!" She winks at you, as if she knows something you don't. You kiss her cheek, and give her a quick hug before darting away. "I'll text you!" You promise over your shoulder.

Where should I meet you? You type as you he's towards the exit. It's a shame to leave the convention early, but you're not missing out on one-on-one time with Sebastian Stan for anything.

You head out the main doors just as he replies to you. The car park at the back of the building. I’m the only one outside.

You find the car park quick enough, but can't see Sebastian anywhere.

Where are you? You type, hating the way your hands shake as you hit send. You stand still waiting for a reply, and nearly jump out of your skin when you feel two hands clamp on your shoulder.

"Boo!"

"God, Sebastian! I nearly screamed blood murder..." You frown, pouting at him when he laughs gleefully.

"Awh, you're cute when you're angry." He says, pushing your hair away from your face.

You bat his hand angrily, still pouting. "You're horrible." You tell him, and it's his turn to pout.

Your resistance begins to crumble immediately; did he have to be so damn adorable? You shake your head, but smile anyway. "Fine, I take it back. Only because your pout is adorable. Anyway... Where did you want to go?"

He grins at you. "Where do you wanna go?" He says, slinging an arm over your shoulder. "We could head back to my room, if you want. There's a mini fridge full of alcohol that I haven't touched yet." He leers at you.

You bite your lip at the thought of being alone in a room with him. No chance of interruption. "Sure." You squeak.

He produces a set of car keys from his back pocket with a wolfish grin and unlocks a nearby car with a push of the button. You raise an eyebrow at the kind of car it is.

"A Ford Fiesta?" You say dumbly. "Honestly?"

He rolls his eyes. "It's a rental, isn't it? My real car is much, much cooler." He assures you, as he opens your door for you, like a proper gentleman. You get in the car, trying not to grin. He's such a dork that his version of 'cool' must be way more weird than yours is. "What kind of car do you have then?" You ask once he's seated beside you.

He glances at you and starts the car. "I have a Lotus." He says and you huff in surprise.

"That is cooler than a Ford." You say as he pulls out of the convention centre parking lot.

To be entirely honest, you couldn't picture him having something daring and outrageous, such as a Ferrari or Lamborghini. It just wouldn't suit him. You soon start chatting about your interests, and you compare them with his, a surge of joy sparking in your stomach when you have something in common.

You want to touch him, but he's driving, and you probably shouldn't yet.

"You realise I shouldn't be here, don't you?" You say instead.

He quirks an eyebrow at you, glancing at you quickly before focusing his attention back to the road. "Um...no?" He states, clearly confused.

"Even though you're famous, and I know more about you than I probably should, I don't know you." You say with a shrug.

"And?" He prompts.

"Well, for all I know about you as a regular person...you could do this at every convention. Bump into girls. Give them your number." You cross your arms over your chest. "Take them back to your hotel room..."

He raises his eyebrows. "Really? Do I really seem like that kind of guy? To take advantage of girls in love with me?"

You huff. "No..." You admit. You don't want to admit that even if he was like that, you'd probably still go with him. "You seem alright."

"That's right. I am only interested in a woman if they stand out to me." He glances over at you with a small smirk. "You made quite an impact. Literally."

You flush. "I said I was sorry."

"Hey, I didn't say it way a bad thing." He says defensively, as he turns in the car into an underground car park. "Anyway, we're here."

He tuts you when you reach for the door handle, and gets out to open your door for you once more. You smile to yourself when he does, and he even offers a hand to help you out. Taking it, you really should have seen it coming. Once you're up on your feet, he tugs you so you lose your balance and fall against him.

"Gosh, you're so clumsy." He says, in mock accusation, even as his arms curl around your waist. Your hands are on his hips where you tried to steady yourself and he grins at you as it dawns on you that you're fully embracing Sebastian Stan in a hotel parking lot.

"Sneaky and sexy... A deadly combination..." You mutter to yourself as you pull away, but he hears and laughs loudly with a smug grin on his face.

"Come on." He says, tugging on your hand. You go willingly, letting him drag you inside the hotel, which is far more modest than you were expecting.

"I got the penthouse." He says with a wink, and maybe he's not so modest, you think, smiling a little at him.

Once in the elevator, you're both silent as you're lost in your own thoughts. You have your own vague idea about what's going to occur upstairs, and it appears to be way too unrealistic to come true. Glancing over at him, and seeing your situation, you realise that maybe your idea isn't that unrealistic after all. Which just makes you nervous. You bite your lip when Sebastian shuffles a little closer to you, and tugs on your hand so you're facing him.  
"Are you... You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He says. "We can just sit and talk, if you like."

You shake your head, making your hair fall over your face again, and he pushes it back.

"I'm okay with anything. I trust you." You tell him firmly, squeezing his hand. He really is a sweet guy, and you know that you can handle whatever happens from this point onwards.

He smiles softly, and tugs you out of the elevator, and into the tiny room that has two door. One for maintenance and one that must be the entry to his room. Sure enough, he unlocks it with a swipe card, and pulls you inside.  
Looking around the room, you're no longer surprised that he chose the penthouse. It's beautiful and grand, and you definitely would have chosen the same room if you had the opportunity. "Not bad."

"Not bad at all." He echoes, but he's looking at you.

"God, you're cliché." You groan, shoving at him, making him. "Now, you mentioned alcohol."

"Oh, are you gonna need it, are you?" He mocks, strutting over to the bar fridge.

"I don't need it." You say defensively, taking a seat on one of the couches. "I'm just not stupid enough to turn down a drink."

He brings over a bottle of some stupid sugary drink and offers it to you. "Thanks." You say, taking a swig. He laughs when you grimace.

"It's sickly, isn't it?" He asks, before downing about half of his.

"Quite. Like someone tipped half a bowl of sugar into it and mixed it with a stick of liquorice." You say, but you drink more of it anyway.

He laughs, head thrown back and everything; he's so beautiful, you think. "You're real funny, y'know." He says as he throws himself down on the couch beside you.

"Oh, I'm hilarious!" You say. "Let me tell you a joke."

"Okay, it better not be too corny... But you can make it as rude as you want." He winks at you, making your cheeks heat up.

"Shut up." You tell him succinctly, and he snorts. "Okay. How do you make holy water?"

He shrugs. "I dunno. How do you make holy water?"

"You boil the hell out of it!" You smile, and he laughs once again, the sound echoing around the room. "I'm glad you appreciate my jokes." You say when he has calmed down.

"Well, they're good jokes. How can I not?"

You smile softly. "They're actually terrible." You say, setting your empty bottle down, after swigging down the last of it. It was nowhere near enough to get you drunk, but it's certainly taken the edge of your nervousness, and you feel a warm buzzing in your chest.

"It was terrible." Sebastian admits, hanging his head.

"Would you consider yourself a comedian?" You ask, watching him down the last of his drink in one gulp. He ponders over the question for a moment, licking his lips as if to tease you.

"Not at all." He decides. "I'm the unfunniest person ever."

Your brow furrows. "I doubt that." You say, subconsciously mirroring his movements and locking your own lips. You want to kiss him.

"Unless you count all the times I blunder about, tripping over myself or saying something ridiculous, I'm rarely ever funny." He sighs to himself, inching himself closer to you.

You huff your hair off your face, and he reaches up to push it back, and suddenly you're inches apart. Another breath and his mouth is yours, soft and sugary sweet, and you make a pleased sound.

One of his hands cups the back of your head, and the another rests on your hip, tugging you closer. You nip at his lip, wanting him to open his mouth. He moans, and the kiss deepens, and he tugs again so you're in his lap. Your hands squeeze his arms, loving how firm he is. Your body relaxes against his as a gentle, warm hand trails up under your shirt. It finds the edge of your bra, and there's a question behind the touch.

"Please." You say against his mouth, and you feel his hand slide around to unhook it. You pull back to lift your shirt off, and gesture for him to the same. He does, and you bite your lip in anticipation. His hands cup your breasts briefly before he pinches at your nipples gently, making you gasp. You decide to mirror his actions; running your hand over his sculpted chest, you tease his nipple between your thumb and forefinger. A shudder passes through him when he gasps, his sudden grip on your hip tight.

He pulls at you, rocking you against him, until you catch on, and start swivelling your hips to your own rhythm. He groans, and you can feel his hardness against your ass.

"Are we gonna...?" You asks, barely separating your mouths.

"Yeah..." He breathes, his voice husky from arousal. You kiss him once more before getting up off his lap, grabbing his hand so he can stand as well.

He pulls you against him briefly, and kisses you until you can't breathe before shoving you towards the huge bed. "Strip." He adds, even as he toes off his own shoes. You do as you're bid, kicking off your own shoes and undoing your jeans. Tugging your jeans down, you remove your underwear as well just as you hear him approach you. You turn to face him, your eyes wandering over his glorious naked body.

He doesn’t give you much time to look, much to your disappointment. Instead, he pushes you back onto the bed, and stands over you. You reach for him, frowning when he takes a step back. "What?" You ask.

"I want you to beg for my touch..." He runs a teasing hand up your thigh, making you shiver and whimper quietly. There's a small smirk on his lips, but he's dead serious.

"Please?" You say, but it's hardly begging. You're not that desperate, but you can feel yourself getting wet.

"You'll have to try harder than that." He says, hands rubbing over his own body down, snaking towards his dick, and you whine.

"Please, please fuck me, Seb..." You bite your lip to hold back a groan. "You're such a tease..."

He takes himself in hand, and jerks himself slowly. "What was that?" He asks, smirking at you.

"Fuck me!" You yell at him, grinning a little bit, and he laughs.

"Much better..." He purrs, sauntering closer to you with a Cheshire-Cat grin. His hand cups the side of your face as he tilts his face up to kiss you.

You don't even bother keeping the kiss chaste, instead opening your moth wide, letting it be filthy and wet. He groans, and moves up to kneel on the bed before straddling you. You run your hands over his broad chest, inching your way down South. But before you can go further, he grabs your hands with one hand and pins them above your head, making you pout.

"Keep them there." He almost growls, and there's a dangerous gleam in his eyes. You feel hot all over, particularly between your legs and you whine. He grins devilishly. "Keep them there, or I'll stop."

"Such a damn tease..." You murmur, your breath hitching as his stubble grazes against the side of your neck and you end up thinking of other areas where you wouldn't mind stubble burn. But these thoughts derail when he stops sucking marks along your neck and collarbone.

You whine, and grab his head trying to keep his tortuous mouth against your skin, momentarily forgetting his threat. He grabs your hands and pulls away. "Do I have to tie you up?" He asks.

You considered the option for a second before shaking your head. "I'll be good. Mostly." You give him a convincing grin, with a hint of cheekiness.

He raises an eyebrow. "Good, though I would have liked to tie you up too." He says with a filthy grin, as he trails his hands down your ribs, cupping your breasts.

You open your mouth to reply with a cheeky comeback, but you can't seem to formulate words when he rubs his thumbs over both your nipples. The stimulation makes you moan and wriggle under his touch, and somehow you manage to keep your arms above your head. You can barely keep your eyes open, but you blink and force your eyes open again. You're rewarded by the sight of Sebastian ducking his head to take one of your nipples into his mouth. You gasp at the first brush of his lips, and then his tongue is there too, driving you mad. You arch your back up into his touch, small breathless whimpers escaping your mouth with every exhale. He moves from one nipple to the next, barely giving you enough time to take a deep breath, let alone relax. You fist the pillowcase in your hands, and whine. It feels so good and you just to touch him so badly, but he's pulling away, kissing further down your chest. You can feel his stubble scraping across your skin, probably leaving a rash, and you shiver.

His lips brush along the ridges of your hip bones, and you can't look at him because he's so close. Looking down at him would make your self-control break, you know it. You feel him elbow your knees apart a little, and you swallow nervously. You gasp when he blows cold air across you, and he chuckles. You want to tangle your fingers in his hair and pull him in, so he stops teasing, but you remember his threat and you'd probably combust if he stopped. His hands grip your thighs as he brushes his tongue over your sex, making you moan and quiver from the sparks of sensations across your body. You bite your lip to contain your sounds as he begins to move his tongue around.

You throw your head back the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. You can feel his stubble against the inside of your thighs, and it's electrifying, though it pales in comparison to his mouth on you. Your hands twitch, itching to grab him, but you somehow resist. When he removes his mouth from you, a small protest escapes your lips.

"I must admit...you can control yourself better than I originally thought..." He looks up at you, licking his lips.

You can see a gleam on chin and swallow. "Maybe you're just not doing a good enough job." You say, panting, and are rewarded by his mouth dropping open in shock.

"I'll show you." He mutters.

A short burst of adrenaline courses through your veins as he stares you down, a dark smirk on his face. He moves your legs further apart and you gulp, your mins going blank. You have no idea what he's planning to do. Your breath huffs out of you when you feel his fingers touch, stroking gently- too gently, you think. You're about to beg for more when he bends his head to you again, making you cry out. You feel his tongue ghost over your clit, and before you can think about it, your hands are in his hair in a frail attempt to keep him there. You feel him chuckle, and he slips a finger inside you. Looking up at you, he gives you a victorious grin, his hair sticking up from when you tugged at it. The corner of your mouth tugs up as you try not to giggle at how ridiculously sexy he looks.

He wipes his mouth, and twists his finger inside you with an evil grin. "What did I say?" He says, looking up pointedly, where your hands are still in his hair.

"That's no fair." You say, indignantly.

He scoffs, still grinning at you. "All's fair in love and war..." Another finger probes at your entrance and you struggle to keep your cool. "Plus, you just can't keep your hands to yourself..."

You huff, which turns into a gasp when he places a kiss against you before moving up the bed, fingers still inside you.

"I want to touch you..." You say, forcing your eyes open to look at him.

"You're going to have to be more specific..." He hums under his breath as you run your hands through his hair gently, eager for more. You laugh because he's almost like a cat and it's adorable.

You scritch your nails over his scalp. "What do you want, hm?" You ask a little unsteadily.

"I'm thinking... You should take care of this." He says, pushing his erection against your hip.

Licking your lips, you smile a little. "Sure." You roll yourself over so you're on top, surprising him a tad. Shuffling down the bed, you press a soft kiss to his hip bone.

His hands find your head, not pushing, just holding and you grin. "No touching." You say, and he whines.

"Seriously?" He looks down at you. "Seriously?"

"Yes." You tilt your head at him, a cheeky smirk gracing your lips. "Not much fun, is it?"

He groans, his head thumping back against the pillow with defeat as he removes his hands from your head.

You smirk and kiss his hip. "Hands to yourself." You remind him, before ghosting your tongue over the head of his erection, tasting the precome that's collected at the slit. He groans loudly, making you chuckle. You take more of him into your mouth, you tongue running down the length of his shaft agonisingly slow. He tries to move his hips up, but you push him down, making him whine. You hum around him and he groans loudly. Loud enough you wonder if someone will hear you, but you don't pay it much thought. Instead you bring your hand up to cradle his balls, and he makes a sound that does all sorts of delicious things to you.

"Holy fuck..." He murmurs, a husky undertone to his voice. You glance up at him and spot the light sheen of sweat on his chest as he pants, obviously struggling to not touch you.

You pulls off with a disgusting slurp, and curl your hand around him. "Gonna fuck me?" You ask, and before you can react, he leant down and grabbed you, flipping you both over.

"You want me too?" He growls.

"God yes." You say immediately, moaning as he grinds against you, his dick slick against your skin. He bites his lip before sighing and rolling off you to find a condom.

He rummages in the drawer for a minute, and returns the bed with a strip of condom, making you laugh. "How many do you think you need?" You ask, and he pokes his tongue out at you.

"All of them." He leers.

His comment makes you raise an eyebrow, as if issuing a challenge. He crawls back onto the bed, watching you with an amused expression when he opens the condom.

He rolls the condom on, looking down at you, and stroking himself. "I'm gonna fuck you." He says, nudging your knees apart and settling between them.

"Get on with it then." You say, tilting your hips up to him.

He presses you down into the mattress, grinning down at you as his dick presses against your entrance in a teasing way. "Becoming desperate, are we?"

"No." You lie. "Just don't want you to wimp out on me."

"Wimp out..." He mutters, and pushes into you without any more preamble, making you gasp.

Your hands clutch at the sheets as he fills you up in one, forceful thrust. "I do not wimp out. Ever." There's a fire in his eyes that is both arousing and scary at the same time. You take note to never challenge his manhood again.

You wrap your legs around his hips, heels digging into his thighs. "Jesus..." You mutters, and you kiss his shoulder.

"Gonna fuck you so hard." He mutters.

"Then do it. Fuck me like you mean it." You growl, your fingers digging into his back and leaving marks.

He doesn't have to be told twice, his thrusts picking up their pace and becoming more rough. You huff, and spread your legs wider, taking him deeper. You're struggling to stay quiet so you can hear him but he's so quiet, and you're almost disappointed. But you can feel his muscles coiled tight under his skin, and can see the sweat dripping down his head.

Pressing you into the mattress, his face presses against your neck but his pace barely slows down. "I like it better when you're vocal..." He confesses quietly.

You gasp quietly, and stop trying to muffle yourself. "Fucking hell." You says, and he grins.

"That's it..." He mutters.

His teeth graze your neck as he pounds into you, and you can't control your small whimpers and cut-off moans. Your hips burn a little from his fingers digging into them, but the thought of him marking you doesn't bother you as much as it should. When he actually bites you, sucking at your neck, you throw your head back and moan loudly. A few more thrusts and your orgasm is upon you, leaving your gasping as he continues to fuck you. Riding your high, you tune out for a bit and almost miss when Sebastian comes with a soft groan, spilling into the condom. He slumps on top of you, his weight warm and pleasant. You wrap your arms around him and sigh happily, turning to press a kiss to his ear. You feel him smile and return the kiss against your neck. You're both still panting a little bit, and there's sweat cooling on your skin. He props himself up on his elbows so he can press a gentle, deep kiss on your lips and you relax against him, your hand moving up to tangle in his hair once more.

"Got another round in you, old man?" You tease when you break apart.

"I'll show you 'old man'." He mutters against your lips, nipping at them. "Who are you talking about? 'Old man'..."

You laugh at the slight pout on his face, and it becomes muffled when he kisses you again. His hand runs up your side and you shudder when his thumb starts teasing your nipple. You gasp and he kisses you, tongue sliding over yours. You press your hips up to his and he pulls back.

"Ah, ah." He says. "I gotta..." He flushes red and moves back to take of the condom. "It's gross." He says, tying it off and throwing it away.

You glance over at the bedside table, a smirk on your lips. "At least we won't run out..." The line of condoms is still there from before, and he chuckles.

He takes another one off, and waves it you, grinning when you snatch it from him.

"Eager?" He says, and you shrug.

"Problem?"

"None at all..." He draws out the sentence, his lips red and plush from all the kissing. He's so beautiful, you think to yourself, as you pull him close.

He presses tiny kisses up and down your skin, making little humming noises as he does so. "You sure you want another round?" He asks, rolling his hips suggestively.

"Definitely." You murmur, opening the condom with ease. Giving him a look, he sighs and moves back so you can roll on the condom.

You take your time, smoothing it over his erection, which seems to grow even harder under your touch. "Alright?" You ask when you see he's biting his lip.

"Yeah..." He murmurs gruffly, a light flush appearing down his neck and chest. When you're done, he surprises you by pinning you to the bed with his weight, your arms above your head.

"Hey!" You protest, struggling half-heartedly against him, but his stronger grip just bruises your wrists.

"Shhhhh." He says, you shiver.

"Okay." You whisper, wondering what he's gonna do.

"Hmmm..." He hums quietly to himself, leaning down to kiss you briefly. "What if I were to fuck you like this, hmm? You'd be so desperate to touch me, wouldn't you?" He's still so close, his lips brushing against yours when he speaks.

You strain up for another kiss, but he presses on your wrists. "Uh-uh."

"Please?" You says, pathetically soft, and he grins evilly.

"You'll get what you want soon enough..." His dark eyelashes brush against the side of your neck as he presses a kiss to the mark he left there earlier, making a soft whimper escape your mouth. "In the meantime, however..." He mutters. "I'm just going drive you insane. I want you begging."

You bite your lip and wonder what you've gotten yourself into.

He starts at your neck, slowly but thoroughly leaving a couple of more marks on the tender spots there. You try not to move or make too much sound, but then he moves down further to your breasts. You gasp when you feel his stubble on the tender skin of your breasts, and you try again to wriggle out of his grasp. Your attempts are unsuccessful but they make him laugh, and is infectious. You give up with a huff, but you're smiling as the urge to laugh rises in your throat. When his tongue licks over the nub of your nipple however, you let out a small moan of frustration. He grins, and takes his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it harshly.

"Christ!" You yell, arching up against him. Your hands are itching to touch him, but you can't and you sob in frustration.

"Just tell me how much you want this..." He murmurs. "Beg for it..." His tongue licks at your erect nipple and you struggle to form words. You lose any hope of speaking when he lets his teeth scrape over your nipple. He laughs at your frustrated sound, and doesn't relent in his actions.

"I'm not going stop until you beg..." He tells you.

He pauses in his movements, giving you the chance to speak. "Your mouth...is a large distraction..." You say between pants, and he smiles up at you, which just proves your point. His lips bush against you as he talks, making you shiver. "I mean it though. Begging." He swipes his tongue over your nipple, and pinches the other one lightly.

"Please! Please..." You say desperately, your breathing ragged and expressing just how much you need him. But it's not enough for him.

"I know you can give me more than that..." He purrs, twisting your nipple a bit.

"Please?!" You whine, thrashing beneath him, but he only twists your nipple harder and sucks the other into his mouth. Suddenly his leg is between yours, but it's barely a ghost of the pressure you're seeking. It's driving you mad and you wiggle in an attempt to get some relief. He tsks at you, tightening his grip on your wrists.

"You really don't like rules, do you?" He looks up at you, studying your face. "Is the temptation too much? Should I remove it?" You shake your head, and then he simply says, "Then beg."

"Please, Sebastian." You say, though your voice is weak. "Please fuck me. Fill me up and fuck me good." You whine a little as he tugs on your nipple, and very briefly presses his knee firmly against you. "No, no, no, no, no..." You says, thrashing your head. "Please, please, please don't stop."

"That's it..." He praises you, pressing his knee against you once more and making you babble some more.

"God, Sebastian...more, please..." You pant breathlessly.

"Tell me what you want again?" He asks teasingly.

"Fuck me!" You shout, your voice hoarse with arousal, and he laughs, before pushing into you with a groan.

You tilt your hips up with a soft groan, wanting him to push in as far as he can. There's a small smile of satisfaction on your lips; the begging was worth it. His hands are still tight on your wrists, and he nudges your face with his until you open your eyes to look at him. His eyes are blue fire, and he's flushed all over, the sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"Good girl..." He mutters.

He bottoms out, but barely pauses before pulling out a bit and thrusting back in. You moan, already wanting more of him. He goes slow but forceful, and for long enough that you're whining again, aching for more.   
"God, please." You pant, and he grin again, though he's working hard to keep his movement slow. Clutching at the sheets, you bite your lip so you don't scream your need out loud. He notices that you've gone quiet and urges you on with a sudden, hard thrust.   
"I want to hear you..."

You throw your head back, yelling at him. "Just fuck me like you meant it, goddammit!" Your legs are curled around his waist, but he's still your hands above your head and it doesn't seem like he's letting anytime soon.

"Much better." He laughs, the smug bastard. He finally speeds up his thrusts, letting his self-control slip away. You whine and give yourself over to the hedonist pleasure he's giving you. You're panting furiously, as he thrusts into you quickly.

"Fuck, I'm close..." You moan, moving your hips up to meet his thrusts every time. His grip begins to slacken on your wrists, and you manage to wriggle out of his grip. Your hands fly to his hip, tugging, encouraging him to fuck you harder.  
"G-god." He moans, his hands moving up to grip the headboard so he can thrust inside you faster.

Your orgasm takes you by surprise and you cry out his name, your back arching off the bed a tad. Your eyes flutter shut, but you can still feel him pounding into you. You're still coming down from your high when he comes inside you with a low, drawn out groan.   
"So good..." He mutters, hands dropping from the head board to rest by your head. Blinking up at him, you pet his sweat-dampened hair with an affectionate smile. He sighs gently, completely at ease.

"You bruised my wrists." You tell him, laughing at his unhappy sound when you stop petting him.

"I didn't mean to." He says, pulling back a little, and propping his chin on your breast.

"Makes me feel kind of dirty." You admit with a flush pinking your cheeks.

"I hope you mean that in a good way..." Sebastian winks at you with a lazy grin on his face, making your face feel even hotter than before.

"Shut up." You tell him, yawning.

"Awwh, does the baby wanna sleep?" He mocks.

"You just had sex with that "baby". Twice." You say, raising an eyebrow.

He looks at you for a long time, before sighing in defeat. "Touché." Pulling out of you as gently as he can, he gets rid of the second condom and lies down beside you.

You roll over and tuck yourself close to him, ignoring how slick you feel all over. You yawn again.

"Is it okay if I crash here?" You mutter.

He chuckles. "Of course. I wouldn't let you leave after that. Yo-" he's cut off by a yawn. "You have to stay for dinner at least. But later. Sleep now."

"Alright." You're not one to complain when sleeping is involved. Especially if there's a cute guy included. Curling up against him, you let the tempting allure of sleep take you away.


End file.
